Victoria GIlbert
by tasinopoli
Summary: What if there was another little Gilbert in the family? Would she follow in her sister's footsteps? Takes place in the first episode. Sorry if it is bad ! This is my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

I got out of the taxi. I was finally home. For the past few months I have been out of town, well out of the country is more like it. Several months ago, my parents and sister were in a car accident. The only one to survive was my older sister, Elena. Elena isn't my only sibling, I also have a brother. We are actually twins, though we don't look alike.

After they died, I just needed a change. So I went and spent the Summer in Costa Rica doing the Global Leadership Adventures. We kept in contact, but not much. I just needed some time on my own.

I stood in front of my house. I knew no one was home because today was the first day of school, yet I was still scared to go inside. It just felt crazy being back here. Everything looks the same though I know it's not. I took a shaky breath and walked up to the door and unlocked it. It was as if I never left.

It all looked the same. There were only two things missing. My eyes started to water as I made my way up to my room. My room looked as if it hadn't been touched. My black sheets were made on my bed. My books were scattered across my desk and my bookshelf was still overflown.

I sat my bags on the floor and sat on my bed. I just stared at the pictures on my walls. I started to look at a picture of me, Elena, and Matt at a football game last year. I looked completely different. I had short straight brown hair with matching eyes much like Elena's and I was wearing a cheerleading uniform. I turned to my mirror. Now it is red and curly and I am wearing black framed glasses now. My eyes shifted back to my wall and landed on a picture of my mom. I couldn't take it. Being in there just brought back feelings that I didn't want to deal with right now so I grabbed my journal and left.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to the park, the journal was gone. I wanted to scream. My mom gave me that journal. She gave me and Elena journals on our first day of school. It was a part of her that she gave to me. Now it's gone.

I turned around and was face to face with someone. It was a man. He was gorgeous to say the least. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes and he was holding my journal.

"Lose something?" I lost my voice for a second and I knew he could tell because his smirk on his face only grew.

"Uh… Yes. That's my private journal." My eyes shifted from him to the journal.

"You leave your 'private' journal laying around a park? I'm pretty sure that's against journal rules. Meaning it is no longer allowed to be private" he looked at it and opened the cover.

I gave him an 'are you serious?' look and I gave a nervous laughed. "And I'm pretty sure you're not the journal police..." I looked down. "Trust me, it's really bad." I reached for the journal, but he gripped it tighter and took a step back.

"I'm officially intrigued." He smirked. He started to fan himself with the page.

I sighed. "And I'm officially not kidding." I held out my hand. I began tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for him to give it back.

Instead, he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "It was nice meeting you."

I looked at my now tingling hand where he kissed. About a minute later I remembered something, "Hey! What about my journal? " I yelled. I looked up and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked for him everywhere; but he was nowhere to be found. I gave up after 20 minutes and went home. As I approached the house, I spotted Elena leaving with a guy.

'What about Matt?' I thought. 'I wanted them together! Not her and this, whoever he is, guy.' I sigh. A lot has changed over the past few months. I opened the door and headed toward the kitchen.

There I saw Aunt Jenna. She had her back to me and was drinking some water. I walk quietly up to her. This is going to be good. I mentally rub my hands together evilly. I step directly behind. I wait for her to have another swig of water then I grab her sides.

"Ahh!" she screams though it is a gurgling sound due to the water in her mouth. She turns around and her eyes go wide. "Tori?!"

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I got an earlier flight." She moves forward to hug me, but I hold up my hand to stop her. She looks at me weird. "Your shirt is all wet!"

She has an evil sparkle in her eye that I know too well. She unscrews the lid to her water. I back up. She steps forward. "Jenna what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She takes another step forward. She looks as though she is about to pounce. I start running to my room.

I've almost made it to the stairs when I am tackled. I fall to the ground with Jenna sitting on top of me, pouring water all over my head. I give her a dirty look and she starts laughing.

"That was not cool Aunt Jenna. I thought you were the cool one!" I stand up, crossing my arms.

She smiles. "Paybacks a Bitch."

"True that." I shrug and head up to my room.

I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Jenna. We sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching silly 80's movies while she clued me in on what's been happening and I told her all about my trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The music starts playing. I look around the crowded room and I see him standing there across the room. He holds out his hand, gesturing me to come and dance with him. I look down at my yellow dress and shake my head._**

**_He walks up to me and smiles. "You look beautiful tonight Victoria."_**

**_I start to blush. "You don't look so bad yourself." I look into his eyes and a strange feeling overtakes me._**

**_"_****_I believe I owe you a dance." I look at him questionably and he smirks._**

******_I take his hand. "Yes you do." We make our way to the center of the _****room****_ and begin to dance. He spins me and I laugh. The song changes when someone approaches us. _**

_** "**__**You don't mind if I cut in do you?" I was about to respond when I felt a sudden shaking.**_

I open my eyes and see Elena sitting on my bed shaking me. I sit up. "Tori!" she squeals and hugs me. I hug her back and groan.

"You know better than to wake me up!" I say still half asleep. I lay back down and pull the covers over my face.

"Sorry, but when Jenna told me you were here, I couldn't wait to see you. I've missed you." I look at her and her eyes have a sad sparkle in them. "I missed you too."

"Come on" she says as she tries pulling me out of bed. "You're going to be late for school!"

My eyes grow wide and she laughs. "School? Why do I have to go to school?" I whine.

"Because it's the law and you've already missed the first day."

"Well technically, I wasn't supposed to get back until today so I don't have to go until tomorrow."

"If you have to go then I have to go." A voice says from the doorway.

I look up and see my other half, Jer. "Jer!" I yell. I jump up, running and tackling him in a giant hug. He falls down with me on top of him in the process.

"Ow! Tori!"

"What? Can't a sister be excited to see he twin brother?"

"No. You can't." He gets up and walks away, leaving me gaping at him.

I look at Elena and she helps me up. "Has he really gotten that bad?"

"Yes." She shakes her head. "I had to follow him into the bathroom yesterday at school to check to see if he was high."

"Wow."

"Come on." She pushes me towards the bathroom. "You have to get ready for your first day back." I groan , but comply.

"This is going to be fun" I mutter as turn on the shower. School. Yay, not.


	5. Chapter 5

I look in the mirror. I decided on a purple tank top with a black vest over it, light blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a tan pleather jacket.

I run a hand through my curly red hair. 'This will have to do.' I sigh and grab my bag.

'Here goes nothing' I think as a shut the door behind me.

I compare my schedule with Elena's. We have two classes together: English and History. That means I only have five classes on my own and I'm sure ill have a class with one of my friends. I can do this.

"Are you going to be alright?" Elena asks worriedly.

I smile weakly. "Yes I should be fine. What about you?"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay I'll see you in English." She hugs me then we turn and go opposite ways to our first period.


End file.
